Her Candidate
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: As Narcissa Black perched gracefully and observed the ballroom she marked Lucius Malfoy as a candidate for her future husband. She would not rest until she gained what she desired.


Written for round three of the Scenery Competition. The first paragraph is credited to the competition.

* * *

Music flowed through the room, carrying the dancers in a graceful movement. The sound almost appeared to be visible. When they twisted around, it felt as though it was spinning with them. When the men tossed their lady partners into the air, it seemed to jump and leap in a uniform movement. Everyone in the room felt a deep seeded need to join into the waltz. Few were able to resist for long.

Narcissa Black certainly felt that way from where she observed the couples on one of the impeccably decorated tables. She had just turned seventeen, yet the young woman was already blessed with good looks. She was a touch too thin, but it was hidden under the heavy lilac fabric of her dress and her blonde hair was curled into an intricate knot on the top of her neck that exposed all of her elegant swan like neck. Her face was no less attractive with smooth lines, soft skin, pink lips and a perfect bone structure.

The only thing more appealing was the bloodline and grooming that flowed through her veins. A daughter of the House of Black, she was an appealing gift and goal. It was one of the many reasons she had been asked to dance a dozen times already. She was normally the type to flourish with the attention. Every offer would normally have her smiling just enough to be polite as she allowed herself to be swept over the marble floor.

However, that was not the case tonight. Tonight she had set out her goal which did not involve those whose blood was not pure, whose bank balance's were notoriously empty or those whose reputations were not impeccable. Tonight her goal was on one who was truly worthy of her.

Across the decorative marble floor and over the head of the chatty Francesca Greengrass, her blue eyes like sapphires focused on her target; his hair was so blonde it was almost white, his bone structure was harsh, his face was pointed and his steel eyes were bored as they traced over mountain like Benedict Crabbe. However, his good looks were only marginally important. What she really appreciated was the fame of the Malfoy name, his pure blood status and, most importantly, the proud way he held himself and his gentlemanly disposition.

She could easily admit she was smitten.

She was a year his junior and she had conversed with Lucius before, but they were only mild acquaintances and it was not enough. She had pinpointed Lucius as a man who had potential as a future husband and she would not rest until she had acquired him or she had dismissed him as a candidate.

Francesca must have noticed something unusual in her gaze as she twisted her dirty blonde hair to look at the direction of her look. Narcissa could see her blood red lips the type loose woman often used twist up into a smile, before she turned back to Narcissa.

"Are you looking at Lucius?" Her voice had suddenly become high pitched and excitable as she no doubt smelled gossip and intrigue in the air.

Despite the inevitable truth of the statement, Narcissa refused to be a subject of ridicule or rumours. That sort of thing was reserved for those who were inappropriate or did not have her blood. No Narcissa was too much better than these better for that sort of thing.

"Of course not," she replied softly her voice perfectly level as she crossed her hands neatly in her lap. "I was merely observing some of the dancers. Some of the movements are... not as graceful as they could be."

Just like Narcissa predicted, Francesca thrived on the information. She knew it only helped the woman feel better about herself. Francesca laughed her voice too shrill and too loud as her eyes closed over Louise Bullstrode who was attempting to sway on the spot with Graham Goyle.

"Oh yes just look at Bullstrode! She looks like a troll. No wonder Goyle is so interested in her."

Narcissa did not laugh she only hid her grimace behind a small smile and her glass as she took an appropriate sized sip of wine. She could not help but cast another glance to Lucius. Unfortunately Francesca did the same thing. She was like a hawk seeking out her prey as she traced her eyes over his form and tugged down the neckline of her dress to an even more inappropriate level.

"Well since you are not looking at Lucius..." She trailed off her eyes glued to her prey. A part of Narcissa clenched painfully and before she could help herself she stood a little too swiftly to be completely graceful and impeccable, but she was sure Francesca would not notice. She only looked up a little perplexed. "Where are you going, Narcissa?"

There was no way to get around the fact so she slowly finished her drink placing the glass softly on the table to buy herself time to chip her face into a perfect statue. "Perhaps I may talk to, Lucius," she murmured banishing any hints of any inappropriate conduct or intention. "Mr Crabbe has now left Lucius' side and it would be completely inappropriate to leave a guest alone. If you would excuse me."

Without giving Francesca any opportunity to reply and trying to quash the balloon that was swelling in her stomach, she gracefully strode across the room. The dancing partners left enough of a path for her to slide through without being hit or injured and it allowed her to reach Lucius' side in a reasonable space of time. She was quite surprised that he had detected her approach before she had even paused beside him.

"Good evening, Narcissa," he said softly his voice level and proper, but still a part of her inside burned with pleasure at her first name sliding over his tongue. She did not show it, but smiled only a little larger than she normally would have. "Your mother has outdone herself. It is a lovely event."

"Good evening to you too and thank you, Lucius," she forced herself to say as she looked slightly up at him from where he stood between two tables. "She is a very talented woman. I know she will be very pleased to hear that you have been having a pleasant time."

"Of course."

His voice was curt and in the moment of silence that stretched Narcissa could not help but feel a little awkward as she struggled for conversation. It was hard to focus when she kept glancing upon Lucius' face and every piece of utterance seemed dull in comparison. It was quiet a strange appearance as if it was anyone else she was sure she would have started a dozen conversations with grace and perfection. Instead she attempted to file through the thoughts in her head as she glanced at Lucius out of one eye and the crowded dance floor with the other. It was with more relief that she could have explained when Lucius broke the silence.

"Narcissa." His voice drew her gaze immediately as she flicked back to his perfect bone structure. "I was wondering." She detected the smallest hesitation as he straightened himself. "Would you like to dance?"

Despite the improprieties of displaying the level of emotion Narcissa could not help but flush and smile brightly in the glow of his words. She only barely managed to stop herself expressing too strong an emotion immediately as she replied after a small pause. "Of course," she murmured politely as she slid her gloved hand over his offered arm. The silk of his robes moved easily over her hand and she tried to stop the increased pleasure the contact caused. "I would love to."

Content and overjoyed, Cissy strode with Lucius on her side as they entered the dance floor together. They became another dancing couple lost in the music and the movement.

They both even shared a smile.


End file.
